


so far away//renwin

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pen Pals, side ships mentioned - Freeform, this is a mess im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sicheng visits a small town and leaves his phone number and mailing address in his favourite book at the local library. renjun, an avid librarygoer finds the paper in the book he checks out.lowercase intended.





	so far away//renwin

dong sicheng

-

i'm so sick of my town. i've been to every store, every restaurant, every edge of town countless times. i mean i guess that's what i get for never leaving the town i grew up in. so i'm going on a road trip. i'm going to drive in one direction for a few hours, and then another for a few more. i dont plan to be there for more than a week, just long enough to be refreshed when i get back to familiar surroundings at home. i don't tell anyone my plans, other than my best friend and his boyfriend in case something happens.

when i arrive in town, i immediately go to google maps to find a place to stay. being the person i am, i go to the first result. of course, it is across town. so i begin my trek to the uncomfortably far comfort inn. (ironic, i know) on the way there i spot a cute little library. i couldn't quite read the sign, but i think it said 0 mile on it? not quite sure. anyways, i check into the hotel. my room number was 112184. i only bring this up because i found it strange that the number was so large. after settling into my room, i go out for food at the nearest taco bell. after spending far too much money at taco bell, the hotel bed seemed to be screaming my name. so i caved and threw myself onto the unnecessarily plush mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was messy soz


End file.
